marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel (Mark X)
The Mark X was a Sentinel that was created to destroy mutant kind, in fear that they would destroy human kind. History Original Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Once Mystique and Rogue's DNA were replicated, The new Sentinels were announced in 2013. By 2023, they took over the world. They began to hunt mutants worldwide and send them to concentration camps to die or become slaves. Eventually they began to hunt anyone with any possibility of passing on the Mutant Gene. This caused massive rebellions which were quickly taken out leaving the worst of humanity left in charge and what remained of the mutant race to fight for survival. The Sentinels found Bishop, Kitty Pryde, Warpath, Blink, Sunspot Colossus, and Iceman in Moscow. They tried to surprise them but Warpath detected them and alerted the others. As they drilled through, the X-Men and Free Mutants prepared to fight as Kitty and Bishop ran to the vault. The mutants fought bravely but were slaughtered. Kitty sent Bishop's consciousness back in time a few days previous so he could warn them about going to Moscow and prevented their deaths. The Sentinels later cornered the mutants at a Chinese Monastery. Magneto and Storm took most of them out but many still remained and attacked them, killing them all. They go to kill Xavier and Kitty, but Logan successfully altered the timeline, stopping the Mark X Sentinels from ever being created. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The Mark X Sentinels' size, density and unique materials give them strength that allows the to fight the physically strongest of mutants and can even exceed this due to their adaptation ability, allowing them to be as strong as they deem they need to be for a situation. They have overpowered, mutilated and dismembered multiple physically powerful mutants, such as Colossus and Sunspot. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite their size, the Mark X Sentinel moves significantly fast, even faster than other versions of the Sentinels and mutants if they adapt their speed. They have been able to run, jump and do acrobatic feats at the speed of a moving vehicle, though they may be faster. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Mark X Sentinels have a high amount of mobility and are far more agile then their size and shape suggests. They move as if weightless and can do acrobatic feats without difficultly. Due to their weaponized nature, they tend to use their mobility to violent and lethal effect, such as one Sentinel flipping to toss Warpath off of it, another leaping upward to stab Storm from behind, and another flipping over Colossus while grabbing his head, in an successful attempt to overpower him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Their materials and adaption ability has made the Mark X Sentinels seemingly impervious to damage. The only things that have damaged them are Warpath's knives, Bishop's energy, and the X Jets energy core exploding due to Storm's lightning, the last of which destroyed multiple incoming Sentinels. Colossus proved strong enough to be able to temporarily incapacitate them with full power blows. A Sentinel's arm was severed completely when it was caught one of Blinks portals when it closed, causing the arm to appear through another portal. Their own fire like energy beam is more than capable of damaging and destroying them as Blink used portals to shield herself from the beams and another to teleport it in the path of another Sentinel, destroying it. *'Flight:' Much like the original Sentinel, the Mark X Sentinels are able to fly in a manner similar to jet planes, although their are no visible propulsion mechanisms and a wave of heat cannot be seen like the Mark 1. The fire like energy in their body's and the opening in their chests seem to allow the Mark X to fly. *'Mutant Detection:' Like all Sentinels, the Mark X Sentinels are equipped with sensors that allow then to track carriers of the X Gene, such as mutant or even people who could have mutant offspring. This allows them to hunt mutants anywhere in the world and they will not stop until they have eliminated their target. *'Environmental Adaptation:' The Mark X Sentinels are designed to adapt to their environment whatever that may be. Their adaption ability allows them to mimic mutant abilities, allowing them to summon an ability they have encountered and use it against a mutant they are fighting. This adaption ability and the Sentinels possible ability to see what other Sentinels have allowed two Sentinels, one fighting Sunspot and the other fighting Iceman, to gain the others opponents powers and use it on their own opponent. *'Energy Beam:' The Mark X Sentinels have heat emitters in their heads and faces that could fire powerful beams of fiery energy from their faces. They open the front of their heads like a flower to reveal an orb of fire like energy that can fire extremely potent and sustained energy blasts, capable of burning, pulverizing or melting through anything, as well as strike a target with great amounts of kinetic energy, seemingly just as powerful than 50 caliber bullets. These beams are powerful enough to overwhelm mutants like Bishop by overloading his body with energy, causing him to explode. They also melted Iceman completely and break him apart when he was in ice form. *'Shapeshifting:' The Mark X Sentinels can shift their bodies to become larger or smaller. They can also morph their arms and hands into blades, bludgeons, claws, drills, crowbar like tools, and other shapes. *'Power Mimicry:''' The Mark X Sentinels have several abilities similar to those of Emma Frost, Lady Deathstrike, Sunspot and Iceman. Relationships *Trask Industries - Creators. *Mutants - Main target. *X-Men - Enemies. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. *Free Mutants - Enemies. Category:X-Men characters Category:Characters by species Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Earth-10005